Aleksia Nastasia
last edited on 06/20/2018 by R.M. Hunter currently undergoing reconstruction to be confused with [http://sonicocrpstation.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis_Miantra Alexis Miantra, a character by Casino Nights] Aleksia Nastasia, alternatively known as Aleksia the Squirrel, is a 14 year old anthropomorphic Eurasian Red Squirrel. She is created and played by R.M. Hunter of Fanfiction.net. She is a parkour enthusiast, thrill seeker, drifter, and spirit healer. Physical Appearance In her current design, Aleksia has an athletic build, is average in height and weight, with a small figure. Her primary fur color is a very pale, almost grey red-orange; this fur covers the majority of her body. She has more vibrant red-orange highlights on the sides of her head and ears, as well as on her arms and legs. Her muzzle, the area around her eyes, and her stomach share a cream color. Her tail is long, grey and soft, with cream highlights on its underside and dark grey at the tip. Her ears are dark grey at the tips, with small tufts of fur at the ends, and have cream insides. Her nose is black, small and triangular, and her eyes are almond-shaped with three small lashes at the top outside corners. Her eyes are a vibrant azure, and her medium-length hair, held in a ponytail with a turquoise band, is auburn. Her clothing consists of a beige, fur-lined buttoned jacket, white gloves, and light blue jeans. She also wears brown fur-lined boots, with light brown stripes running down the middle of each boot. Personality Like many Mobians, Aleksia is a drifter, roaming the world aimlessly in search of adventure. She values freedom and moral fiber above all else, and strives to live her life aligned to her own rules, rather than those imposed on her by society. Her outlook on life is overwhelmingly positive, with her energy often rubbing off on those whom she encounters. Because of her need for adventure, Aleksia quickly grows bored when confined, and grows irritable and restless. Her demeanor is energetic, carefree and polite, often able to make good first impressions on those she meets. She loathes the idea of being sassy or flirty, instead preferring to endear herself to those she likes, and does her best to respect those she does not like. However, this leaves her extremely vulnerable to manipulation, particularly deceit, as she is gullible to a fault. However, she is not without flaws; as she tries to be all things to all people, she often sets herself up for failure, and has a hard time forgiving herself. She is plagued with a fear of falling short of expectations, and when she inevitably lets others down, she crumbles into a depressed heap, despite her best efforts to hide it. Backstory currently undergoing reconstruction Powers and Abilities In the forum topic Note: Power Scale, Aleksia was given a rating of 5.0/10.0 by her author, R.M. Hunter. Though she wields great divination powers, and possibly immortality, her complete lack of combat skills justifies only a medium power rating. Here is a detailed list of each of her strengths, powers, and weaknesses. Strengths Agility and Balance Aleksia's natural balance, climbing ability, and agility can all be attributed to her physiology as a squirrel, as well as years of practice and honing. She possesses sharp claws for climbing, an enhanced sense of surroundings, and great balance thanks to her long tail. She also practices parkour often, as it is her favorite pastime. Survival Skills Born and raised in a harsh environment, Aleksia was taught and learned all manner of tactics used to survive in a cold, forested wilderness. Her senses are also mildly enhanced thanks to her natural physiology, though her high metabolism comes at the cost of high food consumption. Powers Psychometry Aleksia is a mild psychic, and is able to learn almost anything about a subject with just a simple touch. This power is most often use to access a patient's medical status, but also grants her access to her patient's memories and history. As shown in the A Tale of Guilds roleplay, this power only extends to what the patient knows; she can't uncover any information that is unknown to her subject. Spirit Healing Aleksia is able to quickly mend wounds, cleanse a body of a virus or bacterial infection, remove scars, and rebuild broken bones with ease. However, performing healing of any sort draws from her own stamina, leaving her exhausted or sleepy after a procedure. Weaknesses Physical Weakness A plethora of Aleksia's shortcomings can all be defined under physical weakness. Though athletic and agile, she is of poor physical strength, has only average endurance, and does not possess enhanced speed as most other drifters do. She's incredibly fragile in a fight, a solid punch is usually enough to take her down. Weaponry and Powers Aleksia has absolutely no counters to any form of weaponry, and is susceptible to damage via physical combat, melee weapons, and firearms. She is exceptionally susceptible to stun grenades, flashbangs, nets, ropes, and other hindering utilities, as they provide a way to negate her mobility. She also has no defense against any types of powers, be it psychokinetic abilities, super strength or speed, magic, supernatural attacks, mind control, etc. Manipulation Aleksia is young, driven by emotions, guided by her own moral compass, and makes decisions based on what she feels is just. While her innocence is commendable, she is also incredibly vulnerable to manipulation and can be persuaded with a minimal amount of effort. She is gullible, naive, and often makes rash choices when her emotions take over. All a villain would need to do to turn her head would be to convince her that she would be doing right by joining him, and keep her convinced while she works. High Temperatures Being conditioned to an icy-cold environment, Aleksia starts to become uncomfortable when ambient temperature rises beyond room temperature. In extreme heat she begins to show physical discomfort, and her mobility, concentration, and overall effectiveness is hindered by the heat. The more the temperature increases, the weaker she becomes. Forum Appearances Her first appearance is in the forum topic Play: A Tale of Guilds, in which she plays the role of a level 2 Healer who was recruited by a guild called the Redstone Knights. Her abilities have been altered slightly to fit the more D&D-style roleplay of the game. After a soft reboot of her character, she appears as a level 3 Healer, and a companion to Ghost, roleplayed by Stylez MSR. She appears in the forum topic Play: Powerhouse as herself, found and persuaded by the Powerhouse Bandits to work for them, having assumed them to be the actual Eurishian military. She is briefly seen healing a security guard from a gunshot wound. In the forum topic Play: Ask the OCs, Aleksia appears briefly and answers questions asked about herself. A fair bit of information about her is revealed; she enjoys cinnamon rolls, dislikes being ignored, and wants to snowboard someday. She also appears in the topic Play: Left 4 Dead 2, as herself. She retains her healing powers, but remains a Carrier of the infection, and is unable to cure those who have been infected. Author's Notes * Aleksia was originally going to be called "Jasmyn the Squirrel", preferring to go by her middle name. This was changed because the author felt like the name Jasmyn didn't fit the character well and didn't sound like a name that a character from Siberia would have. * In fact, Aleksia's name wasn't going to be Aleksia in the first place, rather Aleksei. Her name was changed accidentally due to autocorrect, but later embraced. Her name is a variation of the name "Alexis", meaning "to protect". * Aleksia's encounter and possession by Zeim is reflective of a Siberian religion called Shamanism, in which a person called a shaman claims to have encountered a deity and wields divine power for a village. A number of shamans are healers. * Aleksia's coat was inspired heavily by the Cold Snap Coat from Team Fortress 2. Gallery Aleksia Nastasia.jpg|Early concept art of Aleksia AleksiaNastasia2.JPG|Headshot concept art of Aleksia Category:Characters